Please, Wake Up
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: Misty is badly hurt, and Ash has to help her, before something bad happens! Final Remake of last fanfic!


_**Please, Wake Up**_

_**

* * *

**_At broad daylight, Ash and the gang were on their way to a new adventure, but the travel turned out to be a total mess up. For the millionth time... they were lost.

"Oh Great! We're lost! And it's all thanks to Ash Ketchum!" Misty screamed.  
"Oh so it's my fault?" he asked angrily.  
"As a matter of fact it is!"  
"Would you calm down!" Brock yelled. "Arguing and fighting isn't gonna get us outta here!"  
"Pika! (Right!)" Pikachu also yelled.

"... Well if Mr. Knows- It- All can get us out of here, then I would feel better!" Misty said sarcastically.

"Well if I can't find a route to the next town, why don't you lead us there!" he outrageally screamed.  
"I think I can do that."  
"This I gotta see."

Misty was already ahead of Ash and Brock but Pikachu was walking right beside her, being protective. As they emerged from the trees, they found the bright, glowing town just shining from the distance. Just 8 miles away, but they could make it there in no time.

"Ha! I knew I could find it!" Misty cheered."She actually found it!" Ash said to himself.  
"Let's go!" Brock said.

But just as Pikachu was running down the hill, he suddenly stopped.

"Huh? What's wrong Pikachu?" Misty asked the yellow Pokemon.

Pikachu sniffed the air with his ears tilted down. Then he shot up.

"Pika! Pi Pikachu Pika Pi Chu! (Misty! There's something coming this way!)" he exclaimed.  
"Coming?" she wondered.

Then, she looked up ahead and saw... a flock of Beedrill flying towards her!

"RUN!" she screamed loudly.

They all stormed back into the woods as fast as the could go. As they tried to hide, Misty tripped on a rock and fell. One flew straight towards her and stung her arm! She cried out in pain. Ash saw this and ran to save her, practically forgetting about hiding. Misty was about to get stung by another Beedrill until Ash appeared with a stick as a weapon to scare them away.

"Get outta here! Leave her alone!"

Pikachu rushed to help the kids and used all of his energy to shock the Beedrill with his thunderbolt. The beedrill only had a few minutes to recover, so that gave Pikachu, Ash, and Misty a chance to get away. Ash knew that Misty couldn't run or get up because of the pain she had.

"Misty are you okay? I'm gonna carry you to safety." Ash said.  
"No Ash. Save yourself. Don't worry about me." Misty slightly cried.  
"I won't run! I'm never gonna leave you behind! Let's Go Pikachu!"

Ash lifted Misty into his arms and carried her to a cave where Brock had been hiding.

"Hurry! In here!"

As the Beedrill flew off, Ash looked at Misty's arm. It looked pretty bad.

"Misty are you okay?""Yeah," she replied. "I'll be... fine."  
"No, no you're not okay! You got stung by a beedrill! Who knows what that thing can do to you!" Ash cried.  
"Ash, I told you... I'll be okay."  
"... If you say so."

"We ought to spend the night here until the beedrill are gone, and try to find some kind of antidote to cure Misty's wound." Brock suggested.

"Do you think we might find an antidote?" Ash asked Misty."I hope so."  
"... Well, is your arm feeling well?"  
"A little. But I think it might be better in the morning."  
"I hope so too."

* * *

In the morning, Misty's arm looked worse than yesterday! It had purple markings all over it. And a line of black was on the middle. This was more than just serious. 

"Misty I can't stand it! Your arm is getting worse by the minute!" Ash cried to his best friend.  
"... Maybe you're right." Misty said.  
"Brock, we have to do something!" he said.

"Hmm... you know, the Pokemon Center is not too far from here. Maybe they have an antidote for Beedrill venom. Maybe I should go. You need to stay with Misty. She needs you more than me."

"Okay, but take Pikachu just in case you run into those beedrill."  
"All right. Take good care of her."  
"I will. I hope you make it in time. Because where we are, the Center is miles away."  
"Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can. You just worry about Misty. Bye Ash."  
"Bye Brock... Hurry Back."

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Misty was getting worse than before. Ash tried his best to keep her awake. He knew that the best thing to keep a person awake is to ask them as many questions they could find in their head.

"So, um... you like tentacruel and tentacool?"  
"... Mmm... hmmm..."  
"Well if I find one, I'll give it to you."  
"... You don't have to."  
"But I will."

Ash knew that Misty couldn't sleep in any condition. So he spreaded his jacket on the ground and let Misty lay on it with her head resting on his hand.

"Misty listen to me, you're gonna have to stay awake. If you don't, you might suffer."  
"I'll try... but I... can't..."  
"You're gonna have to."

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Ash still stared at Misty, not taking his eyes off her. Misty's beautiful eyes were fixing to shut down.

"Misty, stay up!"  
"Huh? Oh... Sorry."

**45 MINUTES LATER...**

Ash fell asleep. He had this dream. He was standing in a field, with no one in sight. When he was about to walk away, he saw someone running towards him. It was Misty! And she looked good as new! Ash ran to her. But then, this lovely dream turned into a nightmare. When they were about to reach each other, Misty winced and fell to the ground!

"Misty!" he cried.

He ran as fast as he could to Misty. He picked her up. She wasn't moving. She wasn't even breathing!

"Misty! Misty! Wake Up! Please! Wake Up!"

Ash woke up. Misty was right beside him. He looked at her. He had extremely hot tears in his eyes. Misty was hurting bad. She was his best friend. He cant lose her.

He can't.

"Misty, wake up."

But Misty didn't answer. She didn't even make a sound.

"Misty? Misty! Oh, no, Misty! Please, don't die! Don't Die On Me!"

Misty passed out. And there was nothing Ash could do... but pray.

**15 MINUTES LATER...**

Ash stared at Misty, who was sleeping for a long time. He never let go of her shaking hand.

"Misty, I want you to wake up. For me. You have a whole new life ahead of you! You can't just let a stupid Beedrill sting ruin it! Wake up, Misty! Please! Please... Please... Wake up..." he cried in tears.

Then, after hearing his voice crying for her, Misty woke up. She actually witnessed Ash... crying for her.

"... Ash?" she whispered.  
"Misty? Misty! You're Awake!"  
"I... I heard you yell out my name and..."

"Shh... just rest..."

**15 MINUTES LATER...**

Misty was then again back to sleep. Ash was crying to see his best friend hurt because of the pain. Brock should have been back with the antidote by now. Ash heard Misty talk in her sleep about the pain.

"... My arm... it feels like someone is... slamming it with a hammer. The poison, it's reaching into my heart... It's burning my chest..."

Those words made Ash cry even harder. What Misty didn't know, was that Ash had a secret... he loved her. Ash thought this would be a good time to reveal this secret to her.

"... Misty... there's... something I always wanted to tell you... I love you."  
"I'm so scared... I don't know what to do..."  
"You do... just wake up Misty. Please. Please, wake up... Wake up... Wake up... Please... Please wake up, Misty... Please... I love you..."

* * *

Brock then came back with the antidote. He ran to the cave as fast as he could to make sure Misty was okay. Ash was relieved to see him. 

"I'm back," he said. "Here's the antidote."  
"Here Misty, drink this."

Misty gulped the medicine down her throat with Ash holding the bottle.

"The bottle says it takes 3 minutes to work. In the meantime, let's try to get Misty awake." Brock said.  
"... Come on Misty, wake up. You can do it. Please, Misty. Wake up." Ash said, with the tears still in his eyes.

A few minutes later, Misty's arm was getting back to health! At least the arm was fine, but Ash was worried about Misty. Until... Misty's eyes opened up to beautiful aqua blue eyes.

"Ash..."  
"Misty, you... you're awake!"

Misty got up with all her strength and hugged Ash. He hugged her back as he was so happy to see her awake and alive. He never wanted to let go of her for a minute.

"... Ash... when I was asleep... I heard you say you... loved me."  
"... I did Misty... and I meant it."  
"... Ash, I... I don't know what to say but..."

Misty pulled from Ash's embrace. Ash thought that _'Well, I knew it, she doesn't love me.'_ But instead, Misty's lips pressed against his lips, meaning its a sign of love. Ash was extremely shocked, but quite enjoyed it. He was so happy just to feel the one moment he has been wanting to do has finally happened. Misty released from the passionate kiss and replied,

"I love you too. More than life itself."

Ash and Misty both had tears in their eyes to know that their dream has finally come true. Brock and Pikachu saw this romantic moment and, well, decided to leave them both alone. Just to enjoy a beautiful moment together, as they found what they were truly looking for: Love.

After all of this, Ash and Misty never left each other's side for even a second. They've held hands in public, they've kissed each other in private, they've done everything together. Brock and Pikachu were so amazed to see their two best friends get together forever at last. After Misty's beedrill problem, Ash never left her out of his sight.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**


End file.
